tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman
"I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman" is the 5th episode of Season 1 in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on October 20th, 2012. Official Description When The Turtles sneak out against Master Splinter's orders, they battle Baxter Stockman, a deranged inventor in mechanical battle armor. Plot Splinter is in the middle of meditation when he is interrupted by a loud noise. Mikey is attempting to jump his skateboard over his brothers. He misses due to Splinter and ends up landing on them and the poorly made ramp falls apart. Splinter grounds the boys for a week for skating in the lair. Soon the turtles, especially Raph, are going stir crazy from boredom. Donny takes this opportunity to show his brothers what he has been working on. While rummaging through a military disposal dump, he came across a highly advanced microchip, which he used to make, what he calls, "the most advanced music player in the world." Mikey volunteers to test it and promptly dubs it the "tPod". After a violent dose of polka music Mikey decides the tPod seriously needs more songs. Raph is still bored and decides to go out and look for a good skate spot. Mikey and Donny agree but Leo is hesitant to disobey Splinter. He then decides that since he is the leader, he should go to lead them from "bad things". While searching for a good spot to skate, Mikey thanks Donny for the new songs. Donny is confused as he didn't add any new songs. He examines the tPod and realizes that the advanced chip is automatically upgrading the tPod adding new songs and applications by the minute. Leo chides his brothers to keep silent and stay in the shadows and accidentally falls through a skylight, down a fire escape and into a beehive. After picking up Leo, the turtles come across a man walking down an alley in a shoddily-made suit of power armor. He tries to break into the T.C.R.I building and the turtles decide that "He needs a beat-down." A fight ensues and the turtle defeat the nervous, inexperienced opponent very easily. They throw him in a trash dumpster and go home. However, Mikey accidentally drops the tPod during the fight and the armored man finds it. He plugs it into his armor and the chip starts to rapidly upgrade his armor into a much stronger and dangerous design. The boys make it back to lair without being caught but Splinter becomes suspicious when they are tired and weak during training the next morning. They assure him they are fine, so he reasons they should have no trouble avoiding his Randori. He proceeds to knock each turtle in the head in a matter of seconds. While watching TV the boys see a breaking news story about the armored man breaking into the T.C.R.I building and threatening the employees. They learn that the man is named Baxter Stockman who has been pushed around all of his life and was recently fired from T.C.R.I, according to him, unfairly. This is when Donny discovers that Mikey has lost the tPod and this is what allowed Stockman to upgrade his armor so fast. The turtles decide that they must sneak out again to stop Stockman. They track him to his lair and attack him. They fight hard but his new armor is too strong and Stockman defeats the turtles, throwing them in a dumpster in revenge. Then, before their eyes, Stockman and the advanced tPod begin to merge into a single enormously powerful entity that Mikey calls "The StockmanPod". The turtles split up to escape and Stockman follows Mikey who is able blind the StockmanPod with pizza in his viewports and escapes down a manhole. The turtles run through the sewers with singed shells and many cuts and bruises. Splinter meets them in the lair and demands to know where they have been and how they became so hurt. The boys tell him the whole story and decide that they must clean up the mess they made and stop the StockmanPod for good. Mikey doesn't see how they can beat someone in such a powerful suit of armor. Splinter explains that in the past ninja had to fight against Samurai in suits of strong armor. The ninja knew that in order to win, one must not fight the armor but the man inside. This leads Leo to make a plan. If there is one thing he knows about bad guys it's that they all love chasing Mikey. Mikey is sent out to lead the StockmanPod, now outfitted with missiles, back to the other turtles for and ambush. Another battle ensues and the turtles are able to distract the StockmanPod long enough for Leo to thrust a beehive into the armor's cockpit. The bees cause Stockman to lose control and reaveal the tPod on his back. The turtles all strike at the tPod and the StockmanPod loses power and falls. Leo stabs the tPod destroying it for good as Baxter Stockman struggles out of his ruined armor. Stockman nervously asks if they can "Call it a tie?" The turtles throw Stockman in a dumpster with Raph once again saying, "Now it's a tie." The turtles return home and Splinter tells them that he is very proud of them. They ask if this means they are not grounded anymore. Splinter thinks about this for a moment before finally saying yes. However, before being un-grounded they must go one more round with Splinter's Randori and the episode ends in a comic book image of the turtles fleeing Splinter in terror. Splinter's Wisdom "Do not fight the armor, fight the man inside." Character Debuts *Baxter Stockman Trivia *This is the first time Baxter Stockman made his debut without the mousers as he did in the other TMNT incarnations *This is the only episode so far that April has not been seen or mentioned in. Gallery dumpster.png original.jpg Stockman-Pod.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1